fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hickmanm Precure
P'retty Cure' (プリキュア Purikyua) is the main term used in the series to describe a group of girls who can transform into legendary warriors. The term was initially used as the main title for the first season, but is also included in the title of every subsequent season, each with its own theme variation. In each season, there is a legend of warriors who will come to aid the world when it is in need, and stop an invasion of darkness. The term "Pretty Cure" can refer to either one girl or the entire group, and this wiki has decided to use the shortened term "Cure" and "Cures", with an attached title for specific reference (ie "Fresh! Cures" for the Pretty Cure of the season Fresh Pretty Cure!) Flower Precure is the first season created by Chinatsu Kiseki. To transform, the girls need the power of the Flower Ribbon. The main characters of this season are: / The main character of the season. She is a 13-year old girl who is the missing princess of the Flower Kingdom. One day, May was watering the flowers until she met Daisy. Suddenly, May's best friend gets transformed into a Petaltrian and May transforms into the pink flower of love, Cure Tulip. She is also the student council president. When she first battled Olivier, she starts developing a crush on him. In the Flower Kingdom, her name is Princess Twilight Dawn Summer or just Princess Summer. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Tulip, the pink flower of love whose theme colour is pink}} / A 13-year who is the best friend of May. When she gets saved by Cure Tulip when a Petaltrian attacks her, she starts wondering who Cure Tulip is until May transforms into Cure Tulip in front of her. A few episodes after Stella finds out about May's secret identity, she becomes the blue flower of courage Cure Bluebell when she starts protecting Tulip. She is also the sportiest Cure in the season. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Bluebell, the blue flower of courage whose theme colour is blue}} / A 13-year old girl who just transferred to Sunshine High and made friends with May and Stella. When May and Stella first meet Natalie, she is being bullied by a girl named Rebecca until May stands up for her. When May and Stella make friends with Natalie; they tell Natalie that they are Precure, which is surprising to her due to her being saved by the Precure when she was 5 years old. When Tulip and Bluebell are badly hurt by a Petaltrian, she decides to stand up for them and became the yellow flower of hope, Cure Daffodil. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Daffodil, the yellow flower of hope whose theme colour is yellow}} / A 15-year old girl who is from the Flower Kingdom and transferred to Sunshine High 2 days after Natalie did. She is known as the purple flower of wisdom, Cure Lilac. As Cure Lilac, she is very wise and careful about her surroundings. In the Flower Kingdom, her name is Spring and she is a famous singer there. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Lilac, the purple flower of wisdom whose theme colour is purple}} / A 16-year old girl and is May's older sister who was corrupted by evil and started antagonizing the Cures as Sirena. When she is purified in episode 19; her name is Serena Richards and she becomes the orange flower of melodies, Cure Marigold. In the Flower Kingdom, she is known as Princess Daylight Dusk Blossom or just Princess Blossom. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Marigold, the orange flower of melodies whose theme colour is orange.}} / A friend of Stella and May who is in both the soccer team and the student council as the vice-president. She is inspired by Stella and wants to be just like Stella. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Poppy, the red flower of memories whose theme colour is red.}} / / The main fairy of the season. She resembles a bit of Candy's personallity, she is very energetic and playful but a bit selfish. Her Cure alter ego is Cure Clover, the green flower of Luckiness whose theme colour is green}} Incantation Kanji Romaji All (excluding Daisy): Purikyuafurawāshawā! Daisy: '''Purikyuarakkīfurawā henshin! '''Cure Tulip: '''Ai no pinku no hana! Kyuachūrippu! '''Cure Bluebell: '''Yūki no aoi hana! Kyuaburūberu! '''Cure Daffodil: '''Kibō no kiiro no hana! Kyuadaffōdiru! '''Cure Lilac: '''Chie no murasaki no hana! Kyuarairakku! '''Cure Marigold: '''Kokoro no merodī no orenji-iro no hana! Kyuamarīgōrudo! '''Cure Poppy: '''Omoide no akai no hana! Kyuapopī! '''Cure Clover: '''Kōun no midori no hana! Kyuakurōbā! '''All: '''Watashitachi no te de hana no pawā de akarui shainingu! Futari wa furawāpurikyua! English Starlight Precure is the second season created by Chinatsu Kiseki. To transform, the girls need the power of the Starlight Brooch. The main characters of this season are: Equestria Precure is the third season created by Chinatsu Kiseki. To transform, the girls need the power of the Elements of Harmony The main characters of this season are: Everlasting Suite Precure is the fourth season created by ''Chinatsu Kiseki ''and the sequel of the eighth Precure Series, Suite PreCure♪. To transform, the girls need the power of the Harmony Brooch The main characters of this season are: Futari wa Pretty Cure Dream Heart is the fifth season created by ''Chinatsu Kiseki. To transform, the girls need the power of the Dream Commune The main characters of this season are: Fruit Precure Blooming Heartcatch Precure Twinkling Smile Precure Harmony Precure Royale! Go Princess Precure! Futari wa Pretty Cure Spiral Heart Splash Harmonic Season Precure Sugar Precure Elemental Magic Precure Yes! Precure 6 Shining Star! Diamond Rainbow Precure Yokai Precure Flower Precure! Rainbow Power! Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Miraculous Princess Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmcures